Enchantment and The Mists
'Enchantment' The enchantment rules in Dusk are as follows. We will not be using the variable enchantment lengths as listed in The Enchanted. For any being, mortal, kin, or prodigal, one point of invested temporary Glamour grants 24 hours of enchantment. This can be extended by offering more Glamour. When the enchantment ends, the victim will sleep for a set period based on the Mists chart. The duration is determined by their Banality rating. A few things of note: * A character's Banality rating can be found in this table. The merit Faerie Kinain (4 points) can lower a character's permanent Banality rating. * The merit Faerie Affinity may reduce Banality as well, as a benefit of ancient oaths or pacts. These merits cannot be stacked. A character is either kinain, or they are not kinain. * If your character does not have these merits and you still feel like they need to have an adjusted Banality score, get with me. The Mists coma kicks in at the end of the enchantment, and cannot be interrupted by any means magical or mundane. The character is placed in a form of stasis and magically sustained during this time. That means normal bodily functions come to a bit of a standstill. Dreaming does occur during this period, but Mists comas are not to be used as "nightmare bait." The dreams a character has are typically based on their experience while enchanted. Memories of events that occur while enchanted will also be skewed, or will vanish completely. This is also based on the Mists chart. There is no safe way to recover these memories. No rolls can be made to resist the loss of such. And the character may just try to explain away what they do recall. 'Methods of Enchantment' * Tokens are the most commonly used way to drag friends and/or foes into chimerical reality. Tokens are, simply put, any real world item imbued with a point or more of temporary Glamour. These can be items crafted by the Kithain herself and are typically presented in the form of gifts. Tokens grant enchantment upon the recipient the moment they are accepted by them. Bear in mind that the victim of such does not have to know what they're taking. The only requirement is that they willingly accept the item. This means that said item can be handed to them, left somewhere where it might grab their attention, or even more underhanded methods. Yelling "catch!" and chucking a token at your victim works, if they catch it, or if they pick it up from the ground. These are just a few examples. The number of temporary points invested in an item helps determine the length of enchantment. * Forced Enchantment takes place when a Kithain calls forth his own Glamour to overcome the Banality of his target. This method only requires line of sight but lasts significantly shorter than enchantment by token. The victim of forced enchantment does not need to be willing, or even aware that there is a Kithain in their presence preparing to do such to them. This method is typically frowned upon by most Kithain due to the trouble it can cause. To force enchant someone, simply roll the Kithain's Glamour, the difficulty is their target's Banality. One success is all that's required, though additional successes do add to the duration. Upon successfully force enchanting someone a point of temporary Glamour is spent. * The Enchanted Stroke is yet another method of enchantment. In such, the Kithain spends a temporary point of Willpower and a temporary point of Glamour on a successful melee roll to will her chimerical weapon into the real world for one round. This strike causes no damage but instantaneously enchants the victim for 24 hours time (no doubt disorienting them and making them vulnerable to follow up attacks). Treasures cannot be used to perform this manuever. * Finally, enchantment by Treasure. Treasures, being real world items imbued with magic lead to most of the accidental enchantments that take place. Though Kithain can sense the power within these items, to mortals they are simply mundane objects until activated, meaning they have no reason to avoid them. Contact with a Treasure by a mortal at any point in time will enchant them for 24 hours, intentionally or unintentionally. 'Mists Chart' When a character suffers a chimerical death, or when enchantment wears off, the Mists' memory wiping effects kick in. There are no means, magical or mundane, to recover something completely lost to the Mists. Therefore, there are no resistance rolls, and any attempts to work around or remind one's self of forgotten knowledge will be rationalized by the character's mind and explained away. It is worth note that witnessing some Changeling Arts or spotting chimera can also trigger the Mists without the nasty comatose side effect. Think of it as the Delirium for Changelings. Mists comas for Banality ratings 0 through 8 will be handled in real time. 9 and 10 will be handled on a case-by-case basis. Category:Changeling Category:Rules